1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an assembly structure and an elastic member thereof, and more particularly to a zipper head assembly structure and an elastic member thereof
2. Description of Related Art
In general, zippers are basic members in clothing or accessories. Compare to buttons, the zippers are easier to use. A conventional zipper includes a zipper head and a tape. The zipper head works with the tape to allow the pulling action. Recently, the zipper has been used commonly for clothing, pants, backpack, and other accessories.